lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thing
"It's clobberin' time!" : -The Thing The Thing 'is a playable character in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. '' Role in the Story The Thing comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of the Avengers and the X-Men, to help stop Loki and his villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction from the shattered bricks of the Silver Surfer's surfboard. The Thing is first seen with the Fantastic Four, where they go for Operation: Latveria: to go and stop Doctor Doom. The Fantastic Four and Nick Fury travel to Doom's Castle to find him. Fury and the Human Torch are separated and the rest of the Fantastic Four, (Mister Fantastic, Thing and Invisible Woman) head out and saves them. Then they encounter Green Goblin, who knocks out Human Torch and battles them, however, they managed to defeat him. Doom escapes with Loki, while the Fantastic Four head back to Baxter Building. Fury calls Iron Man and Thor to find Doom. The Thing teams up with Captain America to head to Asteroid M at the island before Magneto. Black Widow transports them to the island, and they travel on foot where they fight Magneto's men and dinosaurs. Suddenly Storm shows up and helps them fight Rhino and Mystique (disguised as Magneto). Then the real Magneto escapes in the Asteroid M, but Captain America, Thing and Storm secretly sneak in. Captain America, Thing and Storm appear and join with Spider-Man to help fight Doctor Doom after he and Loki knock out Iron Man and Thor. They are able to defeat Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor catch up to help stop Loki, who reveals his true plan, unleashing Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. With no other choices, Nick Fury calls upon the villains to help the heroes defeat Galactus, he is sucked into a portal with Loki and the villains leave the Helicarrier as part of their agreement with the heroes. Appearance In his default costume, the Thing wears a giant pair of blue shorts and a black belt bearing a 4. In his Future Foundation costume, he wears a white tank top with black lines and the Future Foundation logo, white pants with black lines, and white boots. The Thing's skin is orange and stone-like in both costumes. History Ben Grimm was the college-years associate of Reed Richard and Victor von Doom, though he lacked their high level of sophistication and interest in science. He once jokingly promised that if Reed built a spaceship he would pilot it for him. Graduating from college, Ben joined the U.S. Air Force and became a skilled fighter pilot, test pilot, and astronaut. Taking Ben up on his promise, Reed made him the pilot of a spacecraft he created. Reed, his lover Sue Storm, and Sue's brother Johnny were also present as crew members. When the ship was hit with cosmic radiation in outer space, it crashed, though all four inhabitants survived and mutated into strange new super-powered forms. While Reed gained the power of elasticity, Sue gained the power of invisibility, and Johnny gained the powers of pyrokinesis and flight, Ben transformed into a hideous rock-giant and fell into a deep depression. Even as Reed worked to find a cure for his condition, Ben used the benefits of his new form to combat evil as the Thing, a member of the Fantastic Four. Abilities *'Big Figure Super-Strength: Thing can rip large rock formations out of the ground and throw them and pull special green handles to move large objects. Trivia *The Thing is one of the new LEGO "Big-Figs". Gallery Thing2.png Thing.png FFThing.jpg|The Thing's Future Foundation costume. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Big Figures Category:Super Strength Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Mutates Category:Comics Characters Category:The Thing Versions